Abandoned Truth
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: [COMPLETE]This is it: New Year's Eve, abandoned church, loneliness, and most of all, the truth. Robin is about to reveal her hidden feelings to Amon. Will they make it before the clock strike to a new year?
1. Chapter One

**Abandoned . Truth**

**-a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: Yay! Another WHR fiction! This is a one-shot, or at least, I planned it out to be one, I'll have to see how I'm going with this. Witch Hunter Robin does not belong to me so don't come after me, you all so evil lawyers! And the song '' True '' belongs to Ryan Cabrera. Hugs song

Summary:This is it: New Year's Eve, abandoned church, loneliness, and most of all, the truth. Robin is about to reveal her hidden feelings to Amon. Will they be able to have a fresh start by New Year?

PG 13 for language and romantic situations... I guess.

* * *

**:: Chapter One ::**

_I won't talk_

_I won't breath_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_that you belong with me_

Faint traces of constellations were visible beyond thin layers of lingering gray clouds, prevailing the pale lights from the crescent moon reaching the darkening earth. Flakes of snow were floating gracefully in the direction of the bitter winter zephyr was waltzing through the deep night air.

Along one of the darkest of roads, where street lights ignited weak flickers of yellow glow, a black sport car rushed past. The driver inside was as dark as the atmosphere around him, with his shaggy, ebony hair and solemn facial expression always hanging a slight frown on his face.

His grip on the wheel tightened, his knuckles white from pressure; in his mind, however, something didn't feel right.

Don't get the wrong message, Amon didn't make any mistakes.

_It was just the day... the air... oh, I don't know what the hell it is, but it's definitely something, _Amon thought, his frown deepened as he drove past a crowded bar.

People were all hyped up for the New Year countdown; his slate eyes darted to the blue, glowing digits on the dashboard: 11:03 pm.

_Last day of the year, _so that was probably it, huh? That rather strange feeling that was running through Amon's inner system; that feeling something was missing.

The feeling of emptiness.

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside in the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

Amon managed an inaudible sigh. Here was another sleepless night, just because some stupid undetectable feelings decided to pop out from the blue and drop in for a visit.

Suddenly, the communicator rang in the silence, rudely breaking into his thoughts. _Who could it be?_

"Yes?" he stopped the car in front of a red light. Only steady breathing came from the other side, nothing else. "Who is this?" he growled, unable to resist his impatience.

"Amon?" her soft, melodic voice reached his ears into his pounding head, like a stream of warm current just rushed into Amon's senses and tranquilizing his inside, his heart.

"What is it, Robin?" he managed to keep his voice as indifferent as possible while he stepped the gas pedal to start his vehicle moving. A long pause followed right after Amon's question; he knew that Robin was hesitating, whatever the reason was. He suppressed his curiousness by simply asking, "are you home right now?"

He would half expect Robin to answer with a yes but instead, it was the opposite. "Then where are you?" he inquired. Another vacant space after that; this was starting to get on Amon's nerve as he unconsciously kept drumming his fingers on the cold surface of the wheel.

"Robin, where are you?" he repeated with additional force in his deep tone.

"Can you come to Cappamore church right now? I need to tell you something," Robin said all this rather quickly; Amon wondered why.

Why the church? Why this time at night?

"Can't this wait till tomorrow?" he asked, already U-turned his car to his new destination's direction.

"No, it needs to be done tonight," Robin said with a new force of determination.

"All right, I'll be there in ten minutes," Amon replied, snapping the receiver shut.

Now with a new type of curiousness starting to nag and cloud in his already aching head, he continue to drive in the new chosen route, where along one of the abandoned churches, a young girl was awaiting patiently for his presence.

* * *

Heaving a soft sigh, a young female with cinnamon flowing locks put in pig-tails turned to face the aging colored window panels. Through the weak moon gleam from the outside, a gentle swirl of colors spread their splashes onto the dusty ground, wooden benches, a lonely grand piano and a lonely someone.

Robin lifted her head up, waves of cerulean and dulled ruby and moss green reflected from her emerald irises. The raven black pilgrim dress swayed slightly from the subtle breeze, the loose hair at the end of her handle-bar like pig-tails also weaved to the same direction.

Slowly, she walked towards the piano, her slim hands brushing off some dust on the once gleaming white surface. Her heart was beating exceptionally fast after that daring phone call that she had decided to make at the last minute; it was just something she needed to do.

Robin had to tell Amon about...

about that feeling.

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

_'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

Robin could feel her cheeks grew hot at the thought even though the wind was seeping through window and door frames and slicing into her delicate skin.

Ignoring the unwanted shivers, she sat herself on the hard stool and lifted the cover. Grey sheet of dust instantly filled the air, clouding her sight.

Her shivering hands touched the white keys, but her heart was out else where. Way out. To tell the truth, Robin had not of the slightest idea as to why she had said those words on the phone to Amon. It was just a sudden urge.

An urge to let her feelings out. For she couldn't stand it anymore; it had been on her back for way too long and it was getting unbearably painful.

_Do you want me too?_

_'Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

But she immediately regretted what she did just mere minutes ago. No, she had never question her feelings towards Amon; it was not that. Yet, somewhere deep inside, Robin knew this was not the right move.

Too late for that now.

Robin let her fingers fell on the black and white key board, thundering in the way too silent chamber. It was just a simple hymn piece that she learned from the monastery, but the soothing melody kept her sane and peaceful.

At least, for the time being.

* * *

Amon pushed his car door shut with a loud metallic thud. In front of him was a small house-like two storey high building without a chimney; replacing it was a cross embroided with rusted silver that still sparkled dully in the darkness. No street lights were standing guard around this area, which only high-lighted the stars that were radiating happily over the sinister heaven, blinking their innocent eyes upon Amon's lonely silouette.

Was it his imagination or was there soft piano music drifting from inside the abandoned building? Amon's calm grey eyes took a careful glance around his surrounding and he located the vespa parked near the entrance.

Always the careful hunter.

His legs carried him across the parking lot and right in front of the ancient oak doors. Almost timidly, he forced his shaking hand to hold on the cool metal of the handle.

In the back of his mind, Amon laughed bitterly at himself, at the nameless fear that caused his quivering hand. At this thought, he laughed even harder, colder.

Amon and fear? Come on, people! They just don't mix well together but here he was, scaring shitless just because his young partner needed to tell him something in the middle of the night.

Again, Amon wondered if this was the reason for the strange sensation he was sensing earlier. He pushed his thoughts back as Amon crack the door open.

The eerie creaking of the door sounded so deafeningly loud against the silence.

Correction.

Piano melodies were still flowing non-stop in the still air and louder as Amon slowly approached.

Without Robin's noticing, he slipped on to the wooden bench at the very back; his slate, non-emotional eyes still on Robin intently, whose back faced him. He watched as Robin moved her fingers, her body moved and swayed accordingly to the melody.

_You don't know what you do_

_Every time you walk into the room_

Unconsciously, he began to tap his foot to the rhythm of the song; Amon wished this moment could last. Although his expression didn't show it, inside, each note coming out from the keyboard and each key played by Robin dripped into his emotionally-dried soul like rain water seeped into a piece of dry land.

That feeling was refreshing, but new.

And Amon was again, surprisingly, feared for the newness.

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak, it's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

It was just so foreign.

So familiar.

All of a sudden, all sounds seized to existence. The last note faded away into nothingness. Amon watched calmly as Robin shifted the stool away from the piano and stood up. Before any of them knew what the heck was going on warm emerald irises met cold, silver grey ones.

They stopped.

* * *

Meeko: I know, I know. Not much of a cliff hanger but oh well. Please review and I'll be happy. There'll be only one more chapter coming up. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Abandoned . Truth**

**-a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: NEW PERSONAL RECORD! 15 reviews in the first chapter! Yay... so proud of myself and so damn happy now. I really should be starting my homework, especially my photography stuff... but oh, just screw it! Gosh, okay, thank you so much for the comments, I really appreciate them so here's your last chapter.

* * *

**Thanks to the following dudes and dudettes:**

**In True Meanings / Dooley / Ayjah / Midnight t.e.a.r.z / Sarah Silent / Shouni / young wiccan / Cat/Wolf Witch Kyobi / Amon's Angel of the Darkness / felinefemme / Celebrien / Megan Consoer / Stary Angel1 / Ken no Kakera / cookie **

* * *

**:: Chapter Two ::**

Time seemed to freeze for their reason as well. Yet as the minutes ticked away, Amon was the first to broke the eye contact; he stared in front as if nothing had happened.

Serious serenity consumed the still chamber; it was a rather deafening silence.

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you met me?_

"Amon," her voice soft as velvet, caressing Amon's inside, but he remained stony-faced, "how long have you been sitting there?" She began her way towards Amon but stopped in her tracks when she sensed Amon coming to herself.

"Long enough," he said in a light, metallic tone as his quick, quiet pace carried him in front of Robin, towering over the young hunter.

"Oh," Robin began to fidget, playing with the loose thread on her skirt with her quivering fingers. Her gaze stayed anywhere but Amon's eyes. She tried to get a hold of herself but clearly failing miserably to do so as Amon's presence was just too damn close.

Hell, she could even smell that Oceanus scent around her. Amon's scent.

"Robin," at the sudden call of her name, Robin snapped her head up, "what is it that you have to see me for?" He looked intently down at her.

Robin swiftly shifted her gaze to the hard ground, "I-I have to tell you something."

Amon raised an eyebrow skeptically, as if saying, "well? What is it?" When Robin didn't continue, Amon repeated, this time with an edge to his monotonous voice, "what is it that you have to tell me, Robin?"

'_Oh great,_' Robin groaned inwardly, '_why did I ever phone Amon to tell him this?_'

"That's because you have to tell him your feelings, stupid," a voice rudely interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Huh? Who are you?" Robin wondered in her mind.

"I'm you, your conscience, or whatever you people call it these days," the voice snapped impatiently, "who cares! Just tell him already."

She sighed.

Robin looked up again, forcing herself to look into Amon's empty orbs; but she found out yet again that she never need the force; she was attracted the steely feel and coldness in them, like bees to honey.

Robin inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the unique ocean scent that only Amon possessed, "I... I like you!

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

"And no," Robin quickly said, seeing Amon was about to open his mouth but she was one beat faster, "I don't mean that I like you in a companionship or... or partnership kind... of... way..." Her voice softer with each word coming forward.

_So I will not hide,_

_it's time to try_

The chapel was silent once again. With each second passing, Robin's face flushed with embarrassment and her heart beating madly against her chest. He knew it; both of them knew what her words meant.

When the deadly quietus continued to dominate the chamber, Robin knew what was going to happen.

She could not help it but hot tears were already rolling down from her dreary eyes, stinging and blurring her vision.

'_Why did I ever bring it up?_' she moaned and now, even her conscience was deserting her, '_if I haven't, I wouldn't be here making a total fool out of myself._' She squeezed her eyes close tightly, allowing a droplet of saltiness to fall, burning her cold cheeks.

But a warm, moist touch stroked her cheeks; Robin shuddered violently by Amon's sudden gentle touch as he held her by her shoulders, licking away the tear stains.

" W-why?" her voice shaky; she did not understand why this was happening. He despised her, does he not? But here Amon was, making such intimate contacts. Way too intimate, in fact.

Robin wasn't complaining; she just needed an explanation and a clear one at that. Only the man before her could do that, and make her feel this way.

Amon didn't know the answer to such a simple question, or maybe he just didn't _want _to know; he chose to escape it by closing the distance between himself and the young witch.

Amon chose to kiss her, a forcing but chaste kiss that he hoped would bring Robin out of the question, and out of misery.

_Anything to be with you_

For so long, Robin had dreamed that one day, Amon would touch her the way he did now but this was different. As he licked lightly on her lower lip and she allowed his entrance, Robin could feel the heat; yet, it was out of pure compassion, not love.

Not even lust.

_All my life I've waited..._

Once again, Robin felt empty; with all of her feelings poured out to a man who didn't even return that same feeling back.

A hollow soul; a soul with no returning bliss.

Amon shoved her away as gently as he could, both panting slightly and looking away from each other.

'_Why?'_ in Robin's mind, she screamed, _'why is he doing this to me? Why did he push me away, then kiss me the next second, and push me away again the next as if this is nothing?' _Robin just didn't understand; she lowered towards the cold ground.

"I'm sorry," Amon closed his eyes and turned away.

"Why are you doing this?" he heard her whispered. Amon didn't look back but answered, "you're a witch. I'm a hunter. You'll be hunted; maybe not now, but in the future..." His voice faltered.

"This is for your own good," with that, Amon began the seemingly longer way out.

_'Yes,' _Robin thought, Amon's footsteps echoing and fading on the aisle way, '_such a simple reason...'_

_...this is true._

Robin did not chase after him; what was the use?

So she continued to kneel on the carpeted lane, her head lowered and cinnamon bangs concealing her eyes.

A lonely sliver of moonlight scattered its trail on Robin's back, palely illuminating a shivering shadow against the floor.

Somewhere out far, a clock chimed, striking twelve with it's clamorously loud 'ding dong's.

A new year, and perhaps, a new beginning was sprouting from its roots.

Hopefully.

**:: End of the Whole Story ::**

**--**

Meeko: Okay, I know, predictable and make that very. I'll try hard to think of more ideas soon. Very soon, I promise! Now, I'll proceed to the wonderful world of multimedia and start on my homework. Don't forget to leave a comment or two, thank you!


End file.
